Hello Ghost
by keytakaoru
Summary: Key selamat dari usaha bunuh dirinya namun ia jadi bisa melihat hantu, dan hantu yang mengikutinya adalah sesosok namja yang tampan menurut Key. Onkey fanfiction.


Title : Hello Ghost

Pairing : Onkey

Length : oneshoot

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : drama, romance, fantasy, hurt

Desclaimer : Onkey itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Key tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Key bahagia, apadeh #ditampol

Warning : miss typho, death chara, tdk sesuai EYD, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

Summary : Key selamat dari usaha bunuh dirinya namun ia jadi bisa melihat hantu, dan hantu yang mengikutinya adalah sesosok namja yang tampan menurut Key

Saya begitu senang dengan respon para reader terhadap ff "obsession" saya, dan karena itu saya jadi semangat menulis kembali. Ini ff onkey ketiga saya dan saya post dulu sebelum yang ff kedua karena ff kedua saya bwat ultahnya uri almighty key. Ff ini terinspirasi dengan film korea dengan judul sama maka jangan heran kalau menemukan banyak sekali scene yang sama. Tapi saya tetap merombak ff ini habis-habisan karena film yang asli sebenarnya bergenre family. Untuk selanjutnya saya harap ff ini dapat respon yang bagus karena saya sudah menyiapkan ff kedua saya yang akan segera saya post kalau ff ini responnya memuaskan. Kamsahamnida #bow.

-onkey-

Key tersadar dari pingsannya dan mendapati ia berada di tempat asing, seluruh ruangan didekorasi dengan warna putih. Begitu ia mendudukkan diri, bau obat-obatan menyerang hidungnya. Ia yakin betul sekarang kalau ia berada di rumah sakit. Mencoba mengingat-ingat dan hanya rasa pusing yang ia dapat. Ia kembali merebahkan diri, perlahan-lahan mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tanpa sadar ia jadi mengumpat setelah mengingat semuanya. Ya, ia yakin bahwa ia telah gagal dalam usaha bunuh dirinya.

Flashback

Key melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan orang lain ketika tidak sengaja melewati taman kota. Ini sudah berpuluh-puluh kali. Selalu saja ketika ia mulai memulai hubungan serius dengan seseorang, orang itu akan mengkhianatinya. Padahal untuk memulai hubungan serius saja, ia sudah bersusah payah. Selalu saja orang yang disukai Key mendadak menolaknya meski pada awalnya mereka terlihat menyukai Key juga.

Tak ada alasan khusus, Key bahkan sangat terkenal dengan wajah manisnya plus mata kucing yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan langsung jatuh hati padanya. Ia memiliki banyak teman tapi tidak berlaku untuk hubungan percintaannya karena ia selalu gagal mendapatkan orang yang ia sukai. Hingga pada akhirnya mungkin saking frustasinya dengan hubungan percintaannya yang tak pernah berjalan mulus, ia mencoba bunuh diri dengan menelan obat tidur melebihi dosis.

Flashback End

Key merasa ia sudah cukup baikan untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Tak sengaja matanya melihat seorang namja berdiri di seberang tempat tidurnya. Namja itu hanya diam sambil memandang Key. Key jadi bingung dibuatnya karena namja itu hanya diam mematung. Tiba-tiba seorang suster masuk dan memeriksa keadaan Key. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan namja tadi di kamarnya, Key bertanya pada suster yang sedang memeriksa Key

"suster, siapa namja itu? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di kamar ini? Tidakkah ia salah masuk kamar, aku tidak mengenal namja itu."

Sang suster hanya bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Key karena ia tidak mendapati siapapun di kamar itu selain mereka berdua. Agak ragu suster itu menjawab

"kau bicara apa? Tidak ada orang selain kita berdua disini."

"tapi namja itu, apa kau tidak melihatnya? Dia ada di seberang tempat tidurku tadinya. Aish… mungkin suster kebanyakan menangani orang sakit sampai tidak melihat orang itu tadi, sekarang dia sudah pergi."

Suster itu jadi berfikir mungkin Key sudah terlampau jauh depresi hingga berhalusinasi. Rasanya Key perlu diperiksakan ulang ke psikiater. Tubuhnya memang sudah pulih tapi tidak yakin dengan otaknya. Jelas-jelas tidak ada yang bisa masuk kamar Key karena suster itu tadi mengunci kamarnya takut Key kabur dan mencoba kembali bunuh diri.

Key akhirnya dibawa ke psikiater. Suster tadi hanya berjaga-jaga takut anak manis itu benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Meski dengan sedikit paksaan Key akhirnya berada di depan psikiater sekarang. Key tampak jengah, dikira apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sampai-sampai ia harus dikira gila. Yah, meski ke psikiater belum tentu gila, tapi paling tidak ada yang tidak beres dengan jiwamu kalau sampai datang ke psikiater bukan?.

"yah, kenapa dia ada disini juga ?" key menunjuk namja tadi yang kini duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Psikiater itu melihat kursi di sebelah Key, tidak ada apa-apa, kosong. Sekarang psikiater itu yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan anak di hadapannya.

"ah, biarkan saja dia. Mari kita mulai. Kau harus jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur oke? Sekarang, berapa kali kau mencoba bunuh diri?"

"baru sekali ini dan itu harus gagal. Ahhh… bodoh sekali aku, harusnya aku meminum pil itu lebih banyak," Key mengacak rambutnya sebagai bentuk rasa frustasinya.

"apakah orang disebelahmu itu yang mengusulkan untuk bunuh diri ?" sedikit takut-takut psikiater itu menunjuk kursi di sebelah Key.

"aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihatnya ketika aku sadar tadi. Namja itu aneh, ia tidak berbicara sama sekali jadi aku tidak mungkin mengikuti usulan orang seperti dia."

Namja di sebelah Key tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya. Ia duduk di atas meja dihadapan Key, meneliti Key mulai dari atas hingga bawah. Key yang tidak terima diliat sedemikian rupa jadi berteriak sambil menunjuk namja tadi

"TIDAK SOPAN. Bagaimana kau bisa melihatku seperti itu hah? Ada apa memangnya dengan diriku? Aku tau aku bodoh bunuh diri hanya karena pacarku selingkuh tapi kau tidak berhak melihatku seperti itu." Key menjadi sangat sensitive.

Psikiater di depan Key kaget bukan main karena diliat dari perspektif dirinya jelas ia yang kini sedang ditunjuk Key. Namun namja yang tidak diketahui keberadaanya oleh psikiater itu kini malah mencoba membelai pipi tirus Key. Cukup sudah Key bersabar, ia melempar buku yang ada di atas meja tepat mengenai wajah namja itu namun tentu saja yang terkena lemparan itu adalah sang psikiater malang yang tidak tau apa-apa mengenai situasi yang terjadi.

"ah… aku bisa ikutan gila kalau seperti ini." Psikiater itu memutuskan memanggil suster yang berada di luar untuk membawa kembali Key.

Saat ditarik paksa keluar, Key masih meronta-ronta mencoba melempar semua barang di atas meja ke arah namja yang berani menyentuh pipinya tadi. Suster tadi mencoba menghubungi orang tua Key. Umma Key datang beberapa saat setelahnya. Sebenarnya umma Key telah diusulkan untuk membawa Key ke dokter jiwa. Namun karena umma Key merasa anaknya hanya sedikit depresi setelah percobaan bunuh dirinya gagal, ia memohon kepada suster untuk membawa anaknya pulang. Mungkin Key akan lebih tenang di rumah. Karena keadaan Key yang sudah baik akhirnya pihak rumah sakit membebaskan Key untuk pulang dengan syarat jika terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu, pihak keluarga harus segera menghubungi rumah sakit.

Sampai di rumah Key langsung masuk ke kamarnya, mengacuhkan ummanya yang sudah susah payah memohon agar Key tidak perlu dibawa ke dokter jiwa. Ketika memasuki kamarnya, Key kembali melihat namja di rumah sakit tadi. Tiba-tiba suatu fakta menyerbu kesadaran Key. Kaki namja di depannya itu tidak menyentuh tanah, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak berbicara, belum lagi ia yang disangka gila karena suster dan psikiater di rumah sakit tidak melihat namja yang dilihat Key itu. Dan Key menyadari saat itu bahwa yang dilihatnya dari tadi tidak lain adalah HANTU.

"ARGHHHHH…." Dan Key pun kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

###

Key baru sadar ketika malam menjelang. Ia sudah berada di atas kasur empuknya, pasti orang tuanya yang telah memindahkannya tadi pikir Key. Ia jadi merasa sangat haus dan kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Saat ia akan membuka kulkas, ia melihat sosok itu lagi. Owh, sungguh Key sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin lari lagi dari kenyataan. Ia membiarkan hantu tadi terus mengikutinya. Key bukanlah tipe namja pengecut yang takut hanya karena melihat hantu maka dari itu ia sekarang tetap tenang meski mendapati dirinya sedang dibuntuti hantu yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu. Kalau tadi ia sampai pingsan itu hanya karena dia terlalu shock dan mungkin karena kondisi tubuhnya memang belum benar-benar pulih

Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, hantu itu jadi terus membuntuti Key kemanapun Key berada, ia bahkan ikut Key naik bus dan pergi ke kampus. Key frustasi karena ia jadi dianggap gila oleh beberapa orang. Tanpa sengaja ketika Key berjalan pulang dari kampus ia melihat iklan tentang peramal yang dapat membaca peruntungan dan sebagainya. Key pikir peramal itu mungkin dapat membantunya karena Key sudah cukup risih dengan keberadaan hantu aneh itu.

Key sampai pada alamat yang tertera di iklan tadi. Ia menceritakan semuanya kepada peramal itu. Dan dengan penjelasan peramal itu ia tahu bahwa ia jadi bisa melihat hantu karena rohnya sempat keluar dari tubuhnya ketika ia mencoba bunuh diri dulu. Dan satu-satunya jalan untuk mengusir hantu itu adalah membantu hantu itu menyelesaikan hal yang belum ia selesaikan ketika hidup.

Selama ini Key selalu menghindari kontak dengan hantu yang ada di dekatnya. Ia tidak ingin dianggap gila. Tapi demi kedamaian hidupnya saat ini ia harus mencoba berinteraksi dengan hantu itu agar dapat menyelesaikan hal yang belum diselesaikan hantu itu ketika ia hidup. Key membuka obrolan pertamanya

"siapa namamu ?"

"Onew" hantu itu ternyata menjawab pertanyaan Key

Key sempat terlonjak, ia mengira hantu itu tidak akan berbicara dengannya tapi nyatanya hantu itu kini menjawab pertanyaannya.

"aku kira kau tidak berbicara. Kenapa kau diam selama ini ?"

"itu karena kau tidak bertanya. Hantu hanya berbicara ketika ditanya."

"aish… peraturan macam apa itu. Oke sekarang apa ada hal yang ingin kau lakukan ketika kau masih hidup dan belum terlaksana karena kau keburu mati ?"

"banyak sekali. Pertama-tama kita harus mencari kameraku. Kajja !"

Tanpa sadar Key kini sudah mengikuti kemana Onew berjalan. Key tidak menyangka sebelumnya kalau ternyata Onew bisa bersikap seperti manusia biasa, ia bahkan bisa berbicara. Jadi, kenapa Onew selama ini hanya diam saja ? Ah mungkin itu memang peraturan roh disana. Ia kan masih hidup mana paham masalah itu.

Key dan Onew mencari kamera yang dimaksud Onew seharian berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko lain. Key sampai lelah karena kamera itu tidak juga ditemukan. namun Onew kembali menariknya

"kita mau kemana lagi ?" Key bertanya dengan peluh yang menetes

"ke Daegu."

"memangnya kita akan menemukannya di Daegu ? kita sudah mencarinya seharian dan sekarang harus ke Daegu."

"kita akan ke rumah temanku, mungkin dia yang membawanya."

"Yah, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal. Aku sudah lelah sekali sekarang."

"kau kan tidak bertanya. Tapi kalau kau memang lelah kita bisa menundanya dan aku akan lebih lama menghantuimu."

Ah, Key lupa akan fakta yang dikatakan Onew di atas. Tentang hantu yang tidak berbicara kalau tidak ditanya dan tentang kenyataan bahwa ia akan lebih lama bersama hantu itu kalau tidak segera menyelesaikan keinginan hantu itu.

" arra… arra… lagipula Daegu tidak jauh dari sini, paling kita akan pulang dini hari." Jujur sebenarnya Key sangat kesal.

Key mendatangi teman yang dimaksud Onew. Tentu saja teman yang dimaksud Onew sama sekali tidak paham kenapa ia harus menyerahkan kamera itu. Ia baru pertama kali bertemu Key dan usaha Key berakhir sia-sia karena teman Onew bersikukuh untuk tidak memberikan kamera itu pada Key. Key yang sudah lelah kembali pulang ke rumahnya, mungkin ia akan mencoba lain hari.

###

Key bangun dengan beban berat. Hari ini ia tetap harus menemani Onew karena kemarin menurut cerita Onew masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

"sekarang kita akan kemana ?" Key bertanya

"kita akan makan ayam sepuasnya." Onew berteriak kegirangan

"ayam ? kenapa permintaanmu jadi konyol begini, apa selama hidupmu kau tidak pernah makan ayam sampai ketika matipun kau ingin makan ayam, lagipula bagaimana hantu bisa makan ?"

"kau yang akan memakannya, istilah lainnya aku akan merasukimu."

"kau gila. Tidak adakah permintaan lain yang lebih rasional. Aku tidak ingin dirasuki."

"oke, kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi dari hidupmu sampai aku bisa makan ayam."

"aish jinjja…."

Key yang ingin semuanya segera selesai menarik paksa Onew buru-buru pergi ke restoran dekat rumahnya. Key bisa melihat mata Onew berbinar-binar ketika sampai di restoran khusus olahan ayam itu. Agak jijik juga Key membayangkan bahwa nanti ia akan makan ayam padahal selama ini ia begitu menjaga pola makannya. Tapi sekali lagi demi kedamaian hidupnya ia harus rela pola makan sehatnya dirusak begitu saja oleh Onew.

Begitu selesai memesan satu porsi ayam yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu Key merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya, ia sadar sepenuhnya namun tubuhnya seperti bergerak tidak sesuai kehendaknya. Ah, ia menyadari kalau ternyata Onew sudah merasuki tubuhnya. Ia mulai makan dan makan, Key ngeri sendiri mendapati dirinya tidak berhenti makan setelah satu porsi itu habis, ia kembali memesan dan memesan, entah yang sekarang sudah piring keberapa.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja menghampiri Key, namja yang sangat tampan hingga tanpa sadar Key jadi terpaku. Onew tidak dapat merasuki Key lagi karena konsentrasi Key terpaku pada namja di depannya.

"aku melihatmu dari tadi. Haha… kau lucu sekali. Aku juga suka ayam tapi aku yakin tidak akan pernah bisa menghabiskan sebanyak itu." Namja itu mencoba menyapa sambil melirik tumpukan piring di meja Key.

Key tersadar dan jadi sangat malu melihat bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Mulut yang masih belepotan serta piring yang menumpuk di hadapannya. Frustasi ia hanya bisa membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Ah, perkenalkan namaku Lee Jinki." Jinki mengulurkan tangannya

"Key" mau tidak mau Key menjabat tangan namja dihadapnnya, hancur sudah imejnya sekarang.

"aku senang melihat selera makanmu. Aku selalu menyukai orang yang maniak ayam sepertiku."

Namja tampan yang aneh pikir Key. Ia jadi tak terlalu memikirkan imejnya sekarang. Sepertinya namja dihadapannya malah terkagum-terkagum dengan dirinya terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, sekarang aku ada janji dengan temanku, annyeong."

"annyeong." Agak kecewa juga sebenarnya Key karena namja itu harus pergi.

Setelah namja itu pergi, Key tidak juga memperhatikan Onew. Onew yang kesal sendiri jadi menarik Key keluar dari restoran setelah sebelumnya Key harus menghabiskan seluruh uang di dompetnya demi membayar ayam yang dimakan Onew. Key pasrah-pasrah saja, ia meyakinkan diri berulang kali kalau ini semua demi kembalinya kedamaian hidupnya.

Onew mengajak Key pergi ke bioskop sekarang. Key masih tidak habis pikir kenapa permintaan Onew semuanya tampak tidak penting. Biasanya kan orang yang menjadi arwah akan meminta bertemu dengan orang yang ia sukai, menyatakan cinta, melamar atau hanya menyampaikan maaf karena tidak bisa lagi menjaga orang yang ia cintai. Tapi lihat Onew malah mencari kamera yang tidak jelas apa butuhnya, memaksa Key makan ayam dengan porsi yang tidak normal dan sekarang malah mengajak Key ke bioskop. Namun tak ayal juga Key tetap mengabulkan permintaan Onew

Sebenarnya Key menikmati juga acara menontonnya dengan Onew, ia tertawa tanpa henti karena film yang mereka tonton. Tanpa sengaja ketika ia menoleh ke samping ia melihat Jinki di kursi paling ujung dan entah karena memang jodoh atau apa Jinki juga tengah menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka saling melempar senyum. Tidak berhenti disitu, keluar dari teater tempat Key menonton ia sudah ditunggu Jinki di depan pintu. Jinki kembali menyapanya, mengobrol sebentar dan mereka bertukar nomor telepon.

###

Hari-hari tetap berlanjut seperti biasa dan Onew masih berada di dekat Key dengan segala permintaan anehnya. Kali ini ia meminta Key untuk mengantarkannya jalan-jalan menggunakan mobil. Untuk tahu saja Key itu trauma dengan yang namanya naik mobil tanpa alasan yang jelas. Maka dari itu meski Key termasuk dari golongan keluarga yang mampu ia tetap naik bis pergi ke kampus.

Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya apapun yang terjadi Key harus tetap memenuhi permintaan Onew. Ia sejujurnya masih takut tapi Onew meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja selama Onew merasukinya. Yah, Onew harus kembali merasuki Key agar Onew tetap bisa menyetir mobilnya dan tidak membiarkan Key jadi tambah trauma dengan memaksanya untuk menyetir.

Diam-diam Key menyewa sebuah mobil karena ia tidak mungkin membiarkan orang tuanya terkaget-kaget melihat anak tunggalnya yang anti sekali naik mobil itu tiba-tiba jadi ingin menyetir mobil sendiri.

Awal mulanya Key benar-benar tidak nyaman, rasa trauma kembali menyelimutinya. Namun selanjutnya ia jadi menikmati. Key dapat merasakan semilir angin berhembus dari jendela samping tempat ia menyetir. Merasakan berkendara di tengah hamparan pohon pinus serta mengendalikan kecepatan sesuai yang ia mau. Meski secara sadar ia tak mungkin melakukan ini, tapi melihat dirinya sendiri menyetir lama-lama rasa traumanya mulai berkurang.

Mobil itu terus melaju menuju pantai. Sungguh Key belum pernah melihat pantai seindah itu. Ia jadi lebih heboh ketimbang Onew yang mengajaknya. Key dan Onew sama-sama membaringkan diri di pasir menikmati kesenyapan yang rasanya sudah lama tidak Key dapati dalam hidupnya. Terlalu sunyi hingga Key mulai bertanya kepada Onew

"kau punya orang yang kau sukai ?" Key sedikit penasaran

"tentu saja, dia orang yang sangat cantik menurutku dan juga sangat manis." Onew menjawab sambil tersenyum, Key sempat terpana karena baru kali ini menyadari kalau Onew itu namja yang tampan.

"tapi bukankah mencintai orang lain itu menyakitkan ? aku sudah berulang kali jatuh cinta dan kesemuanya hanya membuatku menderita. Kau tau sendiri aku bahkan hampir menghabisi hidupku karena hal itu."

"cinta itu seberapapun kau sakit karenanya, kau akan tetap bahagia dua kali lipat dari rasa sakit itu. Kau tau. saat kita terpuruk, hanya dengan membayangkan wajah orang yang kita cintai kita mendapat kekuatan untuk bangkit kembali."

"yah, kau mungkin benar. Mungkin aku hanya belum mendapatkan orang yang pas saja."

Onew kembali terdiam tampak menikmati pemandangan yang ada, ia tak ingin kembali meneruskan perbincangan yang sangat sensitive itu. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu seharian hingga matahari tenggelam. Key merasa perjalanan menuju pantai ini adalah hal terbaik selama ia memenuhi permintaan aneh Onew. Key jadi lebih nyaman naik mobil sekarang dan ia sungguh menikmati acara main-mainnya di pantai.

###

Esok harinya Key masih berlanjut dengan acara jalan-jalannya bersama Onew karena Onew sepertinya punya banyak tempat untuk dikunjungi, tentu saja kali ini ia tetap harus menyetir mobil sendiri. Karena rasa trauma Key yang perlahan menghilang, Onew jadi semakin menikmati acara menyetirnya. Tanpa sadar ia jadi mengebut di jalanan. Celakanya polisi melihatnya dan memberhentikan mobil mereka.

Bodohnya Key lupa kalau ia sama sekali belum pernah memiliki SIM. Ia juga tidak membawa lengkap surat kepemilikan mobil. Key hanya menyewa mobil tanpa menanyakan banyak hal. Mau tidak mau ia dibawa ke kantor polisi karena tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang jelas tentang keabsenan surat-surat mobilnya.

Key kebingunanan sampai di kantor polisi. Ia tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa di saat seperti ini. Tentunya ia tidak mungkin menghubungi orang tuanya, semuanya akan menjadi lebih runyam kalau orang tuanya tau. Key melihat kontak di HPnya dan menemukan nama Jinki. Ya, hanya nama itu yang teringat di memori otak Key saat ini. Takut-takut ia menghubungi Jinki untuk meminta bantuan.

Butuh waktu yang tidak lama sampai Jinki datang dan membereskan segala hal. Jinki akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantar Key pulang. Ia mengembalikan mobil sewaan Key dan memutuskan naik bus bersama Key. Sepanjang perjalanan di bus Key asyik berbicara dengan Jinki, mengacuhkan Onew yang sedari tadi setia berada di sampingnya. Tampaknya dua sejoli itu mulai memiliki rasa satu sama lain.

###

Hari-hari berlalu dengan Onew disamping Key dan hari dimana Key terlepas dari Onew datang juga. Key tidur nyenyak malam kemarin. Bukan tanpa alasan, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Onew mengikutinya. Tinggal 1 permintaan Onew yang belum terkabul dan Key akan berusaha menyelesaikannya hari ini juga. Sebenarnya Key mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan Onew. Ia tidak lagi merasa risih apalagi terakhir ini ia justru menikmati acara jalan-jalannya bersama Onew. Tapi bagaimanapun hantu tidak seharusnya tinggal dengan manusia kan? Dan seorang Key tetap ingin jadi manusia normal yang tidak perlu berinteraksi dengan hantu.

"karena ini permintaan terakhirmu aku akan mengabulkannya dengan senang hati. Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang ?" tanya Key semangat.

"dari dulu aku ingin memasak kemudian makan malam bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai." Sahut Onew.

Nyuut…. Entah kenapa Key merasa hatinya sakit mendengar Onew menyebut orang yang dicintainya. Tapi saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat memikirkan itu. Key harus buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya memenuhi permintaan Onew agar dia kembali ke hidup normalnya.

"lalu apa kita perlu mencari orang yang kau cintai dan mengajaknya makan malam ?"

"andwae. Aku tidak sanggup menemuinya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sebagai gantinya kau akan menemaniku memasak dan makan malam."

"aku ? tapi aku bukanlah orang yang kau cintai."

"kau sudah cukup baik memenuhi semua permintaanku selama ini. Makanya untuk itu aku ingin mengganti keinginanku menjadi makan malam bersama orang yang sudah sangat baik kepadaku."

Key tidak tau kenapa ia kembali mengharapkan jawaban yang tidak-tidak. Ia jadi berharap kalau Onew berkata bahwa ia cukup pantas untuk dicintai hingga Onew memutuskan untuk makan malam bersamanya.

Sebagai pengalihan dari pemikirannya yang tidak-tidak ia memutuskan untuk cepat menyelesaikan misi terakhirnya. Ia takut terlalu lama bersama Onew akan membuatnya jadi gila. Key pergi ke supermarket dengan Onew, keduanya memilih-milih bahan untuk dimasak dan pilihan pertama langsung jatuh pada ayam. Key tertawa, ia ingat bagaimana maniaknya hantu satu itu dengan yang namanya ayam. Mungkin kalau reinkernasi benar-benar ada Onew akan lebih suka memilih menjadi ayam.

Key membawa belanjaan mereka ke rumah. Orang tuanya agak bingung kenapa Key tiba-tiba ingin memasak namun mereka tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Dengan senang hati ia memasak dengan Onew. Yah, meski Onew hanya bisa melihat Key memasak tanpa bisa membantu. Key ternyata cukup mahir dalam memasak. Dalam waktu sekejap semua masakan yang diinginkan Onew sudah terhidang di meja.

Mereka berdua makan dalam susana hening. Mungkin keduanya merasa harus menikmati masa-masa terakhir mereka. Hanya ada suara dentingan garpu dan sendok dari Key. Suasananya menjadi sangat canggung hingga Key buru-buru menyelesaikan makannya. Key merasa ia ingin meneteskan air mata ketika mengingat tidak akan ada lagi Onew untuk hari esok. Key menuju kamarnya setelah makan, mencoba menyembunyikan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk mata kucingnya.

###

Hari ini tepat tanggal ulang tahun seorang Key. Sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji dengan Jinki untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama merayakan ultahnya. Kalau saja Onew adalah seorang manusia Key tidak akan ragu mengajak Onew untuk menemaninya merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Onew, Key jadi sadar hari ini mungkin ia sudah tidak akan dapat melihat hantu itu. Kemarin harusnya mereka mengadakan perpisahan yang manis bukan suasana canggung seperti itu. Key jadi agak menyesal jadinya.

Key memasak banyak makanan. Ia ingin membuat Jinki terkesan dengan kemampuan masaknya. Akhir-akhir ini ia sudah cukup dekat dengan Jinki. Key bahkan sudah pernah pergi ke kampus Jinki dan berkenalan dengan teman-teman Jinki. Siapa yang tau disana ia malah bertemu dengan Lee Joon, teman Onew yang membawa kamera yang dicari Onew dan Key seharian, ternyata Joon adalah sunbae Jinki di kampus.

Ketika Key akan berangkat ia masih mendapati Onew di depan kamarnya, agak terkejut juga karena ia pikir Onew akan pergi tanpa pamit dengan dirinya.

"kau akan merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan Jinki ?" tanya Onew

"tentu saja. Lalu kenapa kau masih ada disini ?"

"ini yang terakhir. Mari kita rayakan ulang tahunmu bersama." Onew mengatakan hal yang bukan merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan Key.

"kau jangan bercanda. Aku sudah menuruti semua keinginanmu, tidak seharusnya kau tetap mengusik hidupku." Key bukannya tidak senang Onew masih ada di sisinya tapi ia sungguh tidak siap kalau lebih lama bersama Onew, akan sangat sulit melepasnya nanti.

"kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu merayakannya bersama Jinki." Ujar Onew lirih

"YAH, apa yang kau mau lagi hah ? aku sudah lelah terus dibuntuti olehmu. Sekarang pergilah. Pergi… pergi…oke, terserah apa maumu aku tidak peduli." Key membanting pintu sebagai bentuk rasa kesalnya.

Key pergi menemui Jinki dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Tapi ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya, ia tidak ingin merusak hari ulang tahunnya.

"kau sudah lama ? Miane aku agak telat." Key menyapa Jinki yang sudah duduk manis di tempat mereka janjian.

"anio, gwenchana. Oh iya ini dari Joon sunbae. Katanya kau pernah meminta kamera ini karena ini milik temanmu. Ia bilang awalnya ia tidak percaya kau teman orang yang ia kenal. Tapi ia melihat kita dekat dan berfikir kau adalah orang baik dan tidak mungkin membohonginya." Jinki menyerahkan kamera milik Onew.

"gomawo." Key jadi tertarik melihat isi kamera itu, apa yang ada di dalamnya sampai-sampai Onew bersikukuh mencarinya. Ia lupa kalau sebelumnya ia sudah bertengkar hebat dengan namja itu.

"kau yang masak ini ?"

"heum." Key menjawab sambil melihat-lihat gambar dalam kamera Onew, tampaknya Onew dan Joon memang dekat, banyak sekali foto mereka berdua. Sedangkan Jinki setelah dipersilahkan oleh Key untuk makan lebih dulu membuka bekal yang sudah disiapkan Key.

"aku tidak menyangka kau tau aku tidak suka bawang. Kau tidak memasukkan bawang sama sekali dalam masakanmu." Jinki berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

"molla, aku hanya terbiasa memasak untuk Onew yang juga tidak suka bawang." Key tanpa sadar menyebut nama Onew padahal ia baru sekali memasak untuk Onew bukan? Dan apa yang ia katakan tadi, sudah terbiasa ?. Di saat yang sama Key terperanjat melihat foto yang ada di kamera Onew. Itu foto Onew dan Key. Saling merangkul bahu satu sama lain dengan erat serta senyum yang mengembang di wajah keduanya. Key merasa dunia di sekitarnya berputar. Bermacam-macam ingatan menyerbu pikirannya.

Flashback

Onew menelepon Key untuk merayakan ulang tahun Key bersama-sama. Onew menjemput Key dengan mobil menuju restoran favorit mereka. Karena keasyikan bercanda mereka jadi tidak menyadari truk di depan mereka. Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja. Truk itu menabrak mobil Onew membuat mobil itu terpelanting dan berakhir mengenaskan. Onew tewas seketika meninggalkan Key dengan luka parah dan darah bercecer dimana-mana.

Key tersadar setelah beberapa hari kemudian. Ia tidak mengingat apapaun soal kecelakaan itu ketika sadar. Begitupun ia juga tidak mengingat Onew yang merupakan namja chingunya. Dan setelah itu tanpa ia tau ia jadi trauma naik mobil.

Flashback End

Key mengingatnya sekarang, semuanya, kepingan ingatan yang selama ini membuat ia begitu bingung dengan banyak hal. Ia jadi menyesal telah mengusir Onew tadi. Kini ia berlari meninggalkan Jinki yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Key terus berlari mengabaikan orang-orang yang sudah ia tabrak di jalan. Ia berharap Onew belum benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Sampai di kamarnya, Key jatuh terduduk, persendiannya terasa lemas. Pandangannya berkeliling dan ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Onew sudah meninggalkannya.

"ARGHHH…" Key menjerit frustasi, sudah sejauh ini dan ia dengan bodohnya tidak mengingat Onew sama sekali.

"Onew…" Key bergumam lirih merutuki kebodohannya.

Tiba-tiba Key merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"gomawo kau sudah mengingatku. Aku hampir frustasi karena kau tidak juga mengingatku sampai kau mengusirku tadi, gomawo…" Onew berbisik pelan di belakang Key

"hiks..hiks… miane aku melupakanmu, marah-marah kepadamu bahkan sampai mengusirmu." Key masih berada di posisinya tadi sambil menahan isakannya.

"anio, aku yang miane Key, aku yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini, miane juga karena keegoisanku kau hampir kehilangan nyawamu."

"apa maksudmu?" Key menoleh ke belakang, melihat jelas wajah tampan Onew

"aku yang selama ini membuat hubungan percintaanmu berantakan. Aku selalu membuat orang yang kau cintai tampak selingkuh di belakangmu atau aku akan membuat kau terlihat buruk di mata orang yang kau cintai. Miane… aku masih belum rela kau bersama orang lain." Onew kembali memeluk Key, membenamkan wajah itu ke dadanya.

"kurasa yang kau lakukan memang benar. Aku tidak seharusnya menggantikan dirimu dengan orang lain."

"anio. Aku salah Key. Aku egois. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau harusnya bersama orang yang bisa menjagamu. Aku rasa Jinki orang yang tepat, dia punya banyak persamaan denganku." Onew mencoba sedikit bercanda meski perih juga ketika ia mengatakan kalau ia merelakan Key bersama orang lain.

"kalau begitu bawa aku bersamamu, aku rela. Dengan begitu kau tidak pelu menjagaku. Kita akan hidup bahagia bersama." Key melepas pelukannya dan menatap Onew tepat pada mata sabitnya.

"kau juga tidak boleh egois. Kalau kau ikut denganku bagaimana dengan orang tuamu ? kau anak satu-satunya mereka. Tenanglah Key, meski nantinya kau bersama orang lain yakinlah aku akan tetap disisimu."

"Shireo… aku ingin kita tetap bersama."

"tapi saat ini tidak mungkin Key. Kau harus tetap hidup dan mengejar kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan aku akan menunggumu hingga waktunya tiba kita bisa kembali bersama."

"tidak Onew… tidak…" Key kembali berteriak ketika melihat bayangan Onew dihadapannya mulai pudar.

"aku rasa waktuku sudah habis. Annyeong Key." Onew mulai menghilang dari pandangan Key.

Key melanjutkan tangis pilunya. Kini tanpa Onew yang memeluknya. Ia sungguh menyesal baru mengingat Onew. Harusnya ia bisa mengenali Onew dari awal, dengan begitu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sesering mereka bisa. Key melewatkan kesempatan emas itu, yang ada sekarang hanya penyesalan dan penyesalan.

The End ….


End file.
